Quand le passé ressurgit
by Lizou
Summary: Et si le double exacte de Lily était envoyé dans le futur c'est à dire dans le présent de son futur fils et si ce double ne se souvenait plus de rien et si ce double n'avait aucun lien avec l'ancienne Lily à par son physique...
1. Quand tout commenca

**Bon c ma première fic alors soyez indulgents. Tous est à J K Rowling évidemment.**

_1-Quand tout commença…_

C'était les vacances et comme d'habitude Lily Evans n'attendait qu'une seule chose : retourner à Poudlard.

Quoi vous ne connaissez pas Poudlard mais vous savez cette école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne ayant pour directeur le fameux Dumbledore, à vous vous êtes enfin rappeler il était temps ! Donc Lily Evans comme vous l'avez compris est une sorcière, qui plus est une des plus douées de sa génération. Elle appartient à la maison Gryffondor, où elle a rencontré des amis fantastiques ainsi que des garçons stupides et d'autres moins.

Cette année Lily rentrait en 6ème année. Pendant les vacances elle a reçu les résultats de ses buses qu'elle a réussies avec brio, et oui ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on obtient 12 buses avec 11 avec la mention exceptionnelle.

Donc si vous avez bien suivit, Lily n'attend qu'une chose le retour à Poudlard mais elle a encore deux semaines en perspective avec sa sœur Pétunia, un vrai monstre celle là, et les incessantes lettres de cet horrible James Potter.... Il rêve toujours celui-là, le jour où elle l'approchera à moins de cinq mètres sans être dégoûtée n'est pas d'actualité ! !

Heureusement dans une semaine elle irait passer la fin de ses vacances chez Lan sa meilleure amie depuis 6 ans.

***********************

Enfin elle est partie et voilà une semaine de folie en perspective.

On est dimanche Lan et Lily se sont réveillées aux aurores. Aujourd'hui elles ont décidé d'explorer le grenier de Lan qui est un énorme foutoire.

Arrivées en haut les deux jeunes filles se défoulent fouillent farfouillent. Elles découvrirent tour à tour des vieilles robes de sorcier du siècle passé, ainsi que des objets plus étonnants les uns que les autres, une multitude de photos de famille animées bien sur, comme chez tous les sorciers.

A midi les deux amies s'accordèrent une pause.

Tu te rend compte dit Lan tout ce que l'on a remué comme poussière c'est pas possible. Pire qu'à Poudlard dans les vieilles classes.

Ouais t'as raison renchérit Lily, j'aimerais vraiment avoir un grenier comme le tien avec autant de trésors .. Chez moi il n'y a rien en haut de vraiment intéressant, mes parents sont tellement maniaques ils ne gardent rien.

Après un déjeuner rapide les deux filles se décidèrent à remonter. Elles erraient chacune de leur coté a la recherche d'un objet insolite quand soudain Lily s'exclama :

Lan vient voir ! ! Ce que s'empressa de faire son amie.

Tu sais ce que c'est ? ? demanda Lily en brandissant une espèce de cube de couleur noir mais qui au contact de sa main tourna au bleu puis au violet et au rouge. Ces différentes couleurs formaient comme des tourbillons à l'intérieur du cube en question.

Non aucune, répondit Lan en apercevant l'objet dans la main de son ami.

En se rapprochant elle prévint tout de même son amie :

Lily tu devrais le lâcher ca pourrait être dangereux, mais Lily ne semblait pas l'entendre ; elle paraissait au contraire passionnée par ce petit cube étrange posé au creux de sa main, dont la couleur virait maintenant au jaune orangé.

Lan prit peur et se rapprocha rapidement de son amie en criant :

Lil lâche ça ! Mais lâche-le par Merlin ! Lily regarde moi ! Continua-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver et à s'inquiéter par la même occasion pour son amie.

Mais Lily ne faisait toujours aucun geste vers elle. Et alors que la couleur du mystérieux cube passa d'un vert pâle à un vert émeraude et que Lan se décidait à secouer sa meilleure amie un petit bruit sonore éclata et Lily lâcha l'objet en poussant un cri.

Ca vas ? demanda immédiatement Lan.

Oui ca vas, t'inquiètes. Ce truc ma juste un peu brûlée et j'ai ressenti un léger frisson, mais rien de grave, tout va bien, fais pas cette tête ! Répondit-elle en prenant un air amusée, surtout pour rassurer son amie. Car malgré sa réponse Lily était toujours intriguée par cet étrange petit cube.

Tu es sure ? La coupa Lan, ce truc ma pas l'air net…

Mais non tu t'en fais pour rien, tout vas bien je suis toujours la et bien vivante ! dit Lily en se jetant sur son amie et en lui faisant par la même occasion oubliée toutes ses craintes.

Elles partirent alors dans une guerre sans merci, de chatouille bien sur !

Mais ce que ces deux jeunes filles ignorèrent, c'est qu'au même moment dix-neuf ans plus tard, une jeune fille en tout point identique à Lily Evans apparut de nulle part en pleine campagne anglaise...

Celle ci alors que son double du passée était en train de se jeter et de batailler contre Lan Buron se réveilla, et après une bonne minute à se réveiller et à se rendre compte du lieu où elle se trouvait, s'exclame se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici et surtout qui elle était.

**Bon voila premier chapitre qu'est ce que vous en penser ? J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite bientôt si ca vous plaît bien sur Review pleazzzz...**


	2. Un été comme tant d'autres

**Coucou !!! Voilà le chapitre 2 de « Quand le passé ressurgit ». Bon alors tout est a J K Rowling franchement qui avait pensé que j'avais inventé tous ce petit monde, même si certain perso sont de moi! Bonne lecture**

_2-Un été comme tant d'autres…_

On était en plein été caniculaire, presque autant qu'il y a deux ans, le mois de Juillet avait été supportable mais les deux premières semaines d'Août s'étaient révélées fatales pour toutes les pelouses des maisons de Little Whinging ainsi que pour ses habitants.

En effet, les pelouses étaient parvenues à une couleur entre le jaune et le kaki et celles qui par hasard l'étaient moins, valaient à leurs propriétaires des regards haineux de la part de leurs voisins. C'était le cas pour les propriétaires du 4 Privet Drive qui avaient sans aucun doute utilisés les réserves d'eau des contribuables pour leur plaisir personnel, en effet la pelouse entourant le n°4 à défaut d'être comme ses voisines d'une couleur jaunâtre, beaucoup trop détestable aux yeux de Mrs Dursley, la maîtresse de maison, était d'une couleur verte sèche virant par endroit au jaune.

Mais passons ce qui importe est le jeune homme dont les deux jambes dépassent d'un parterre de fleurs, en effet, ce jeune homme n'est autre que Harry Potter, vous savez Celui Qui A Survécu et Qui A Vaincu… Mais oui, Harry Potter, le Harry Potter dont tout le monde parle, ah excusez moi dont tout le monde sorcier parle ; celui qui il n'y a pas moins de deux mois a finalement complètement vaincu Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, oh reéxcusez moi Lord Voldemort… En effet, le jeune Potter après avoir eu une 6ème année difficile entre ses cours, le manque important de son parrain, les douleurs indéfinissables de se cicatrice, a réussi néanmoins à livrer le combat final et à vaincre, aider pour cela par toute sa rage et sa rancœur accumulées ainsi que par ses amis divers, autant des élèves que des professeurs.

Donc cet Harry Potter, oui vous m'avez bien compris après avoir passé de nombreuses semaines interminables à l'infirmerie par ordre de Pomfresh se retrouve malgré sa menace imminente vaincue, chez ses responsables légaux, et oui les fameux Dursley de tout à l'heure, qui au passage, le détestent et dont ce sentiment est partagé.

Ce lieu lui étant imposé pour fait de départ en vacances de ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que d'une mission spéciale de recherche des derniers partisans du mage noir déchu à Rémus Lupin, son tuteur selon son propre et humble avis.

Donc Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter comme on le nomme contre son propre gré se retrouve allongé à l'abris de parterre de fleurs comme il y a de cela deux ans quand il tentait par tous les moyens d'obtenir des renseignements sur les actes possibles de Voldemort, en épiant les informations, mais aujourd'hui il réfléchit : il réfléchit à sa vie, à sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'est à dire à ses aspics futurs, à ses deux meilleurs amis qui se sont enfin déclarés leur flamme à la fin de l'année, à sa vie d'adolescent quoi !

Harry n'attend qu'une chose son retour à Poudlard dans deux semaines, son retour chez lui.

Au même moment ou en tout cas durant la même journée, une jeune fille d'environs 15 ans s'endormait dans un champ à environ 50 kilomètres au nord de Little Whinging.

***********

Le 31 Août de cette même année Harry se dirigea avec envie et appréhension vers la plateforme 9 ¾ qui le mènerait à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année en tant qu'étudiant...

En arrivant sur le quais il repéra au premier coup d'œil la caboche rousse de son meilleur ami accompagnée par sa petite amie et donc sa meilleure amie : Hermione Granger, la nouvelle Préfète en chef de Poudlard comme il l'avait appris dans une lettre rapide de son amie.

Après que ses deux amis lui aient sauté au coup, et après avoir reçu une autre embrassade aussi forte de la part de Mrs Weasley, la mère de Ron. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le Poudlard Express et se préparèrent à une nouvelle année qui serait pour eux aussi la dernière.

Alors que les deux autres lui racontèrent tour à tour ou en même temps leur vacances tout en se disputant, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes. Harry ne s'imaginait pas tous ce que cette année lui préparait comme émotions, et surtout d'émotions auxquelles il n'avait que rarement eu à faire face...

**Désolée je sais c'est pas très long mais bon j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. Et c'est mieux ca que rien, non ?! Normalement j'ai enlevé l'interdiction des reviews anonymes. Donc REVIEW Pleaz **


	3. Une rentré pleine de surprises

**Bon ben c re moi je vais essayer de faire plus loin mais je préfère que se soit fréquent et un peu court ( et oui juste un peu !) que tous les 34 du mois.. moi non plus j'aime pas kan c trop court bon ben en tout cas voilà le chapitre trois si j'arrive à le finir Bon ben voilà bonne lecture**

_3-Une rentrée pleine de surprises_

On était enfin arrivé à Poudlard et alors que Harry Hermione et Ron se trouvait bien au sec, suite à un sort de séchage lancée par notre chère préfète en chef, dans le château après un voyage en calèche. Les trois Gryffondors plaignirent les premières années :

De pire en pire le temps à l'arrivée, dit Ron après avoir sauté de la calèche et avoir couru comme un dératé vers le château pour essayer d'être le moins trempé possible mais c'était peine perdue. En effet tous les élevés étaient trempés et ils se demandés tous dans quel état les premières années allaient arriver après la traversée du lac avec Hagrid.

Après avoir pris chacun leur place à la table commune de Gryffondor, : Ron et Hermione l'un en face de l'autre

et Harry à la droite d'Hermione. Les trois amis attendirent l'arrivée des infortunés nouveaux.

Je me demande qui sera notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, commença Hermione tout en observant les cinq places manquantes à la table professorale : trois étant celles des professeurs Dumbledore, MacGonagall, ainsi que de leur cher ami Rogue, l'une étant celle d'Hagrid qui devait

être en ce moment même en train de tenter de faire traverser ce foutu lac à tous ces premières années.

J'espère qu'il ressemblera au professeur Bling, ajouta Harry, ca c'était un vrai professeur !

Le professeur Bling avait été leur dernier professeur en date, mais malheureusement il avait du retourner vivre en

Australie son pays d'origine.

En tout cas tous sauf une copie conforme d'Umbridge ' je préfére la version anglaise),s'exclama Ron

Ni Rogue, ajouta rapidement Neville qui venait de s'asseoir à la droite de Ron.

Soudain les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore allèrent s'asseoir à leur place après avoir fermé la porte qu'Harry

avait emprunté durant sa quatrième année. Harry nota cependant que le professeur Dumbledore sembla parler à

quelqu'un juste avant de la refermer.

Mais cette impression sortit complètement de son esprit quand il entendit l'arrivée d'Hagrid, qui les salua en

Passant, avant de retrouver sa place à la table professorale ; et enfin l'arrivée du professeur MacGonagall apportant avec elle le choipeau magique et suivie d'une cinquantaine de futures élèves.

Enfin... soupira Ron qui depuis 2 minutes ne faisait que de se plaindre de son estomac, sous l'œil et l'oreille réprobateurs de sa petite amie :

Ce que tu peut être puéril Ron, chuchota Hermione.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir

Est ce que c'est moi ou vous avez aussi l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus petits, demanda Harry.

Non t'es pas le seul t'inquiète, lui répondit Ron.

Les deux amis furent alors coupés dans leurs messes basses par un regard noir de leur directrice de maison ainsi que par un coup de coude et de pied de la part d'Hermione, respectivement pour Harry et Ron.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à s'écrouler sur la table juste après la chanson du choipeau ratant par cela la

répartition qui était suivie assiduement par leur amie.

Quand Anna Wong la dernière élève fut répartie à Poussoufle les deux amis se redressèrent comme un seul homme.

Hermione leur lança un regard noir digne de MacGonagall, qui fit frissonner Harry, qui dit :

Arrête Mione on dirait MacGonagall tout cracher, tu vas pas nous faire ca, nous abandonner pour endosser à

100 ton rôle de préfète en chef ? ? ?

Ron qui essayait de se retenir de rire devant l'air de sa petite amie rajouta :

Attend le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'elle lorgne sur son poste lorsqu'elle prendra sa retraite...

Alors que Ron était déjà partit dans un fou rire silencieux Harry arriva cependant à articuler :

Pau pau pauvre étu-tudiants fu-fu-futures...

Le fou rire des deux jeunes hommes ne put être retenu que par un regard à vous geler sur place de l'actuelle

professeur de métamorphose ainsi que par Dumbledore qui se leva, tout en leur jetant un regard amusé.

Après avoir commencé à énoncer les règles de base de l'école et annoncer le double poste assuré par Rogue d'une part pour les potions et pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal ce qui produisit un froid dans toute la grande salle. Que Dumbledore tenta de stopper en assurant que le professeur Lupin qu'il avait réussi à convaincre de reprendre son poste, tiendrait ce cour fin septembre ou courant octobre au plus tard. Ce qui provoqua une vague de soulagement dans la grande salle, sous le regard mi amusé mi dégoûté du professeur Rogue en question.

Et alors que tout le monde s'attendait à entendre Dumbledore dire comme à son habitude « bonne

appétit à tous » ou encore « que le festin commence » celui si dit :

Ceci est très inhabituel, mais cette année nous avons l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève qui débutera directement en 6ème année à cause de son niveau, cette élève vient d'une école de magie américaine appelée Salem, j'espère que

tous autant que vous êtes lui adresserait un accueil chaleureux et l'aiderait à s'intégrer à notre école . Vous

pouvez entrer Ms Lise Vans

La dénommé Lise Vans se dirigea vers le tabouret et saisit le choipeau magique que lui tendait le professeur MacGonagall pour le mettre sur sa tête.

Alors qu'elle faisait ceci Harry l'observa, son intention avait doublé voir triplé depuis qu'il avait vu apparaître

cette jeune fille rousse et magnifique, qui lui semblait familière mais qui ne lui disait rien et qu'il n'avait jamais

vu, ca il en était sur il s'en serait rappelé...

Soudain le choipeau interrompit ses pensées pour crier.....

**Voilà fini pour ce chap je c pas assez long Mais je savais pas comment le finir J'ai besoin de vous donner moi votre avis alors premièrement ou dois je envoyer Lise alias double de Lily o cas ou vous n'aviez pas compris G deux choix pour vous mai j'hésite**

**1)Gryffondor**

**2)Serdaigle qu'en pensez vous Et deuxième truc si ils savent la vérité ( y compris Dumbledore) et si oui si il doivent le dire à Harry Bon ben voilà Donc comme g besoin de vous il me faut des reviews pleaz pou r une pauvre moi dans le doute j'espère que ce chap (même si il été court) vous a plus..... **


	4. Une arrivée fracassante

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais à fond dans le boulot. J'ai pas eu le temps et quand j'en avais l'ordi était pas libre. Désolée encore en espérant que ce 4éme chapitre va vous plaire. Merci pour les reviews n'hésité pas à m'en écrire et de dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic… Merci**

4_- Une arrivée fracassante_

Soudain le choipeau interrompit ses pensées en criant .... GRYFFONDOR ! ! !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle provenant évidemment de la table des Gryffondors. Harry applaudissait comme ses camarades de maison, tout en suivant la nouvelle arrivée des yeux alors que celle-ci pris place à la gauche de Ginny dans le groupe que formait les 6éme années de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il était toujours en train de la fixer il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'annonce habituelle du professeur Dumbledore qui annonçait le début de festin.

Alors que les plats se remplissaient comme à l'accoutumé de nourriture délicieuse et que Ron s'était déjà servi copieusement dans différents plats sous l'œil réprobateur et amusé de sa petite amie, lui Harry Potter n'avait tout à coup plus du tout faim.

Mais il fut cependant forcé par une Hermione inchangée pendant ces vacances de manger un petit peu. Au moment du dessert la discussion des trois amis ou plutôt d'Hermione et de Ron, en effet Harry ne parlait pas beaucoup se contentant d'acquiescer et de rire aux pitreries de son meilleur ami, se tourna vers cette nouvelle élève.

Je me demande comment est cette école de Salem, entreprit Hermione, j'en ai entendu parler dans certains livres mais seulement très vaguement et souvent sous la forme d'une légende.

Une légende tu veux dire que personne n'est sur de son existence à 100 % ? l'interrogea Ron.

Oui Ron c'est bien ca, je te félicite pour ta connaissance de la définition d'une légende ! Ironisa Hermione Celui-ci rougit et s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose quand il fut coupé par sa directrice de maison.

Mlle Granger et Mr Potter puis-je vous parler deux minutes ?

Oui bien sur, répondirent les deux étudiants alors que la Grande Salle commençait à se vider, avant de partir le professeur MacGonagall s'adressa à Ron :

Mr Weasley pouvez vous vous charger des premières années si vous plaît, Mlle Granger aura une autre tache à faire ce soir ?

Bien sur répondit celui-ci en se dirigeant alors vers les nouveaux arrivants, après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses deux amis qui lui glissèrent un :

On se voit à la salle commune, rapide avant de suivre leur professeur.

Celle-ci après s'être éloignée des tables s'adressa tout d'abord à Hermione :

Mlle Granger je voudrais que vous fassiez une visite rapide du château à Mlle Vans et que vous lui expliquiez les grandes lignes du règlement de Poudlard avant de la mener à votre salle commune.

Bien sur professeur j'y vais, à tout à l'heure Harry, dit elle à son ami avant de partir rejoindre la nouvelle élève qui devait être au courant puisqu'elle l'attendait à l'entrée de la grande salle seule.

Après avoir vu la rencontre entre les deux jeunes filles le professeur MacGonagall se tourna vers Harry qui semblait lui aussi être très intéressé par cet entretien.

Après un soupir discret, elle lui demanda de le suivre et le conduisit au bureau de Dumbledore. Pendant tout le trajet Harry ne cessa de penser à la nouvelle venue et en oublia la présence de son professeur jusqu'à ce que celle-ci dise le mot de passe du bureau du directeur : « sucre d'orge ».

C'est seulement à ce moment là, alors qu'il évita de justesse de percuter son professeur, qu'il se demanda ce que lui pouvait bien lui vouloir Dumbledore pour qu'il le convoque le jour même de la rentrée. Ca devait être quelque chose d'important pour qu'il le prive d'une rentrée commune et normale, surtout que le problème Voldemort était écarté.

Quand il entra dans le bureau de son directeur, qu'il considérait comme son mentor, il le trouva assis à son bureau tourné vers ses prédécesseurs à la direction de l'école.

Mais lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme et son adjointe le directeur se tourna vers eux et adressa un sourire à Harry en lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée et en le faisant s'asseoir en face de lui. Le professeur MacGonagall s'assit à coté de son étudiant.

Harry, je suis désolé d'interrompre ta rentrée et de te convoquer ce soir mais tu sais que je ne le ferais pas si je n'avais pas une bonne raison. Même si c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, finit il avec une lueur de malice habituelle derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Dumbledore depuis la défaite de Voldemort à la fin de l'année scolaire passée avait retrouvé une lueur supplémentaire dans ses yeux. Ce soir-là cette lueur était très importante et le regard de Dumbledore n'en était que plus pénétrant.

Ce n'est rien professeur, mais j'espère toute fois que cette raison n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Non, non Harry on ne peut pas appeler cela une mauvaise nouvelle, commença le professeur, il se tourna vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard cherchant sans doute ses mots.

C'est plutôt comment dire, une nouvelle étonnante, et même assez peu banale. Mais pas pour autant mauvaise. N'est ce pas Minerva ?

Exactement Mr le Directeur ; exactement, répondit celle-ci.

Lorsqu'elle dit cela, Harry distingua toute fois une légère incertitude ou un sentiment proche dans le son de sa voix même si on voyait à travers son visage une certaine gaieté.

En fait Harry vois tu cette nouvelle concerne la jeune fille qui a participé à la répartition et qui a rejoint ta maison : la jeune Miss Vans. Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'a frappé chez elle ?

Euh. En fait professeur j'ai l'impression de la connaître, ou plutôt elle met familière mais je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu. Ce qui semble logique puisqu'elle vient d'Amérique. Mais quel est le rapport entre elle et ma présence ici ?

En fait c'est plutôt normal qu'elle te semble familière. Mais c'est vrai que tu ne la jamais vu en tout cas pas à cet âge… Ou du moins pas en réalité. Ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage en voyant la réaction de son élève et ses interrogations visibles sur son visage.

Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas je l'ai vu, mais pas en réel ou pas à cet âge ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia professeur, s'exclama Harry.

Le professeur MacGonagall fit un mouvement pour réprimander le jeune homme mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un signe de la main en disant :

Laissez Minerva, ce n'est pas un problème et Harry a raison je ne suis pas très explicite, mais la situation n'est pas facilement compréhensible donc Harry s'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas. Tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu voudras lorsque j'aurais fini mon explication. D'accord ?

Oui professeur, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme.

Alors cette jeune fille : Miss Lise Vans, reprit Dumbledore, te semble familière, tout bonnement parcequ'elle est le portrait craché de ta mère, Harry et elle est même plus que son portait c'est une copie de son corps. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ta mère, Lily Evans, est toujours dans le passé et elle a bien épousé ton père. La jeune fille que tu a vu tout à l'heure est juste une réplique physique de ta mère mais ce n'est pas son esprit même si leur caractère est assez similaire. La jeune Mlle Vans n'a en effet aucun souvenirs, à part au niveau pratique, elle connaît ses sorts tout ce qu'elle a appris mais elle n'a pas les souvenirs qu'avaient votre mère lorsqu'elle s'est dédoublée. Et oui Harry ta mère s'est dédoublée. Mais je te le répète cela n'a eu aucune répercussion, cela a juste donné la vie a une autre personne. D'ailleurs Miss Vans retrouve vaguement des impressions de votre mère mais pas ses souvenirs. C'est une personne à part entière, il n'y a pas de possibilité autre. Toutefois nous avons remarqué qu'elle se différenciait de votre mère par un point, en effet elle n'a pas exactement le même ADN. Donc c'est bien une personne différente. As tu tout compris ?

Oui professeur vous venez de m'apprendre qu'un double de ma mère qui n'est en rien ma mère vient de rentrer à Poudlard à mon époque et dans ma propre maison.

Exactement.

Mais le sait-elle ?

Non Harry nous ne lui avons rien dit, comme je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas ta mère et ca ne le sera jamais. Tu ne dois pas la considérer comme cela. Nous lui avons dit qu'elle était le résultat d'un phénomène magique provenant de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais nous n'avons rien dit d'autre. Elle doit se forger elle même est créée sa propre vie. Comprends-tu bien cela ?

Mais comment voulez vous que je vive cela ? s'exclama alors Harry.

Comme si c'était une véritable nouvelle élève. Je sais que cela va être dur mais cela n'est pas insurmontable. Ce que je te conseil c'est qu'en aucun cas tu ne dois mettre de barrières dans vos relations amicales.

Mais, mais...

Oui, Harry ?

Chez qui est elle domiciliée, chez qui vit elle et va t'elle vivre ?

Nous nous sommes arrangée elle a été adoptée par un couple de moldus.

D'accord... Mais qui est au courant ?

Minerva, le professeur Rogue ainsi qu'une bonne partie du personnelle de Poudlard qui la connaissait, les personnes de l'Ordre. Harry il ne faut pas que cela se sache. Tout d'abord cela pourrait provoquer un mouvement de panique et de plus cela pourrait gâcher sa vie. Sa nouvelle vie même si elle ne connaîtra jamais son ancienne qui n'est pas la sienne Harry. Ce n'est pas la sienne. Elle pourra la connaître mais ni verra rien la concernant. Lily Evans et Lise Vans sont deux personnes différentes. Tu peux le dire à Mlle Granger ainsi que Mr Weasley car même si tu n'as pas cette autorisation tu le ferais n'est ce pas ?

Oui, dit Harry en rougissant et en évitant le regard de sa directrice de maison qui se voulait accusateur mais qui était toutefois rempli de fierté.

Mais professeur certaines autres personnes pourrait la reconnaître, eu pardon voir leur ressemblance ? ?

Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai mis un sort puissant de confusion sur elle, afin que les personnes autres à celles que je t'ai cité elles ne puissent pas faire le rapprochement.

Bon sur cela je te laisse retourner dans ta salle commune, où je pense que deux personnes t'attendent en se disputant, il ne faudrait pas les laisser endommager la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry sourit à cette allusion à ces deux amis alors que MacGonagall semblait légèrement outrée par cette possibilité émise par le directeur.

Alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers la porte, son directeur l'interpella :

N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et fait de ton mieux. Bonne chance.

Après avoir saluer ses deux professeurs Harry se dirigea à pas rapides vers sa salle commune. Tout en marchant il se torturait l'esprit à propos de cette nouvelle élève. Et essayait de définir la meilleure attitude à avoir en sa présence. Mais il n'arriva qu'à se torturer l'esprit davantage avec d'autres interrogations qui s'ajoutaient aux premières non résolues. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa salle commune par le portrait de la grosse dame, en remerciant mentalement sa directrice de maison de lui avoir donné le mot de passe avant de partir. Il fut violemment ramené sur terre par deux corps qui se jetèrent presque sur lui.

Qu'est ce que te voulait Dumbledore ? demanda tout de suite Hermione. Pourquoi ce soir ? Poursuivit-elle.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répliqua Ron. Les questions pleuvaient de toutes parts mais surtout de Ron.

Ron ! S'exclama Hermione laisse le respirer sinon il va mourir sans nous répondre...

Ron s'arrêta immédiatement et afficha une mine boudeuse alors qu'Harry cachait son sourire. Ils ne s'arrêtaient donc jamais ces deux là, le directeur avait peut être raison, il devrait éviter de les laisser seuls, pensa Harry.

Alors Harry raconte nous au mieux de te foutre de moi, s'exclama son ami.

Harry leur raconta son entretien.

Ben ca alors pour une surprise c'est une surprise, s'exclama Ron.

Le professeur Dumbledore t'a t'il expliquer comment cela été arriver ? demanda tout de suite Hermione.

Oh Mione on s'en fiche de la théorie, s'exclama son petit ami.

Non d'ailleurs je n'y ai pas pensé.

Ca va être dur pour toi Harry non ?

Oui ca l'est déjà alors que je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

En tout cas elle est très sympa. En plus elle a l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de découvrir cette école et la bibliothèque avait l'air de la passionner.

Oh Mione... S'exclamèrent ses deux amis

OH lala vous ni comprenez rien..

Ca explique aussi pourquoi elle n'a pu rien me dire sur Salem. Donc cette école retourne à l'état de légende !

Bon moi je vais me coucher et essayer de dormir même si je sens l'insomnie proche, bonne nuit les tourtereaux !

J'y vais aussi répondit Hermione. Bonne nuit les garçons. Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif. Harry se coucha après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son meilleur ami. Et il n'eut pas vraiment tord vis-à-vis de son insomnie, même si il parvient à s'endormir tout en redoutant et en espérant sa première entrevue avec Lise demain.

Dans une autre partie du château les deux adultes qu'Harry avait quitté, il y a de cela une demi-heure s'interrogeaient sur sa réaction.

Ne t'inquiète pas Minerva il n'y aura pas de problème il saurât surmonter cela, termina enfin Dumbledore.

J'espère Albus, j'espère...

**Voilà je sens que c'est plus long J'espère que ca vas vous plaire Reviews pleaz dites ce que vous en pensez donnez moi votre avis merci.... Lizou **


	5. Une rencontre pas si simple que ca!

_5-Une rencontre pas si simple que ça ! !_

On était le lundi matin : 6h30 du matin. Une forme bougea dans le dortoir silencieux des 6iéme années filles de Gryffondor. Apparut alors une tête ébouriffée et rousse de derrière une couette. La propriétaire de cette tête se dirigea doucement, sans un bruit histoire de ne pas réveiller ses nouvelles camarades dès le premier jour juste parce qu'elle était une lève tôt. Quinze minutes plus tard la jeune fille ressortit de la salle de bain habillée avec les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison.

Lise Vans décida donc de descendre dans la salle commune en attendant le réveil de ses camarades ainsi que de ses nouveaux amis. La veille elle avait parlé avec presque tous les élèves de son année, et elle appréciait déjà particulièrement Ginny, une jeune fille rousse ainsi qu'une 7iémé année nommée Hermione qui était une des meilleures amies de Ginny.

Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers qui menait à la salle commune ses pensées concentrées sur sa nouvelle maison comme elle appelait déjà Poudlard, elle en fut sorti par trois voix venant d'un coin de la salle commune, après le premier étonnement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas la première levée de sa maison, elle se dirigea vers le coin occupé mais s'arrêta en chemin en pensant qu'ils ne voudraient peut être pas de sa compagnie mais déjà le rouquin qui lui faisait face c'était interrompu, et alors elle vit la tête d'Hermione se retourner :

Oh Lise bonjour. Bien dormi ? Dit-elle.

Oui merci, je vais vous.. commença Lise Mais elle fut coupée par Hermione :

Mais non viens te joindre à nous.

Lise se dirigea donc vers ce coin et découvrit la troisième personne à qui appartenait la dernière voix qu'elle avait entendue : un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir profond dans tous les sens et qui avait des yeux verts impressionnants. Alors qu'Hermione lui intimait de s'asseoir elle perçut un regard rapide entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis.

Ron, Ron Weasley, se présenta le roux en lui tendant la main, tu dois déjà connaître ma sœur Ginny et je voudrais préciser que je suis plus que son meilleur ami je laisse ce rôle à Harry, ajouta t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui rougit légèrement.

Harry, se présenta le dernier en lui tendant la main et en souriant à la remarque de son ami.

Enchantée répondit Lise

Bon alors ton avis sur Poudlard, demanda Ron aussitôt sentant le malaise de son ami.

S'en suivie une longue discussion sur Poudlard, les cours... Au bout d'une demi-heure la salle commune commença à être plus bruyante et de nombreux groupes d'élèves commençaient à descendre de leur dortoir et à se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Soudain Ginny arriva.

Ah tu es là , Lise j'ai eu peur que tu te sois perdue.

Mais non Gin t'inquiète on aurait pas laisser faire ça, s'exclama son frère.

Franchement tu nous sous-estime, continua Harry.

Oh c'est bon tous les deux, s'écria Ginny.

On pourrait peut être aller manger au lieu de commencer une joute verbale, proposa Hermione.

Bonne idée ma chérie, s'écria Ron.

Alors ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle les deux garçons rejoints par Neville, Seamus et Dean devant, suivis des trois jeunes filles.

Ne fait pas attention à mon frère Lise, il est très puéril.

Oh non il est sympa, répondit aussitôt celle ci.

C'est ce que tu dis mais quand on en a cinq autres à la maison on est plus réservé que ça !

Cinq ! s'exclama Lise.

Et oui mais la il y en a plus qu'un à Poudlard t'as de la chance ils deviennent rares, plaisanta Hermione.

Attend il va bientôt avoir la nouvelle génération, ajouta Ginny.

T'as raison, approuva Hermione.

Pendant le trajet Lise ne put s'empêcher de penser à Harry, elle l'avait trouvé très distant avec elle, il n'avait presque pas participé à la conversation, sauf pour charrier ses deux amis. Elle allait en parler à ses deux nouvelles amies quand justement, elle se trouva face à face avec lui .

Excuse moi se précipita t il de dire.

Non c'est moi j'étais ailleurs, répondit elle en rougissant légèrement.

Hermione, c'était pour te prévenir qu'Ernie était en train de te chercher et qu'il faut mieux pas que tu le laisses trop longtemps seul avec ton imbécile de petit ami.

Aussitôt Hermione se précipita vers l'intérieur de la Salle.

C'est qui cet Ernie, demanda Lise.

C'est Harry qui lui répondit puisque Ginny était en train de parler avec une de ses amies de Serdaigle.

Euh c'est le prefet en chef, donc Hermione et lui doivent gérer des trucs ensemble mais le problème c'est qu'Ernie avait demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner au bal l'année dernière donc depuis ce temps même si elle lui a répondu non Ron ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être comment dire ca .. Il fit mine de réfléchir deux secondes puis ajouta le plus sérieusement possible, mais avec l'air de quelqu'un au bord du fou rire : Jaloux !

Je comprends répondit Lise avec un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle entrevoyait de loin l'échange entre les trois personnes au milieu de la grande salle.

Harry la regardait bizarrement mais cessa de la fixer lorsque revient Ginny.

Bon on va manger ! s'exclama t elle.

Alors qu'il se dirigeaient tous les trois vers Ron qui avait un air boudeur sur le visage, Lise ne put détacher son regard d'Harry qui expliquait la situation à la jeune Weasley. Celui-ci fit une grimace à Harry quand celui-ci l'appela amoureux transi et stupidement jaloux.

Hermione arriva finalement à la table deux minutes plus tard avec leur emplois du temps.

Ça va être passionnant aujourd'hui, s'exclama t-elle, on commence avec deux heures de potions renforcées pour moi et Harry suivit de deux heures de DCFM avec notre cher Rogue dans la matinée. Par contre l'après midi c'est mieux : Métamorphose et Sortilège deux heures de chaque.

Ça c'est toi qui le dit, dit son petit ami. Heureusement qu'on a entraînement ce soir pour nous faire oublier tout ça...Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Harry ?

Si si, répondit celui-ci alors qu'il semblait être ailleurs.

À 17h30 demanda Ginny qui tenait le poste de poursuiveuse centrale depuis l'année dernière.

Oui c'est ça, répondit Harry toujours sur le même ton.

Alors qu'il n'avait presque pas toujours touché à son assiette il se leva et dit :

Désolé il faut que je vois quelque chose à la bibliothèque. On se voit en Potions Mione. À plus tout le monde.

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie.

Mion' quesque tu lui a fait, dis moi pas que tu l'as contaminé, j'y tiens moi à mon meilleur ami !s'exclama Ron.

Alors qu'une bonne partie des gens autour de la table éclata de rire, Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron que personne ne comprit correctement à par celui-ci. Ron sembla réaliser quelque chose et les deux amis se regardèrent pensivement.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il a ? dit Ginny.

Oh sans doute le stress des exams lui répondit Ron mais cette fois l'inquiétude se lisait dans sa voix, même si il tentait d'avoir un ton badin. Lise qui avait suivi l'échange entre les deux amis, se demanda aussi ce qu'avait Harry. Elle l'avait rencontré seulement depuis une petite heure mais lui et ses amis étaient déjà très importants pour elle.

Harry quand à lui ne se dirigea pas vers la bibliothèque mais plutôt vers la volière où il contait envoyer une à une des personnes les plus proches de lui : l'ami de ses parents : Rémus Lupin.

**Voilà pour ce 5 éme chapitre.. Dites moi ce que vous en penser pleaz Reviews. J'espère qu'il vous a plu**


	6. Première matinée

**Coucou tout le monde je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. J'éspère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. **

_6-Premiere matinée :_

Harry après être passé dans son dortoir pour récupérer de quoi écrire sa lettre ainsi que ses ustensiles de potions, se dirigea rapidement à la volière tout en dictant à une plume le texte qu'il contait envoyé à Lunard.

En arrivant enfin a la volière il fut immédiatement rejoint par Hedwige qui lui pinça affectueusement l'oreille.

Oui oui, je t'aime aussi. Mais prends plutôt cette lettre et apporte là à Rémus s'il te plait.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, après avoir quémandée une dernière caresse la chouette blanche qui provoquait tant d'émerveillement de la part de la gent féminine lorsqu'elle débarquait dans la grande salle, s'envola gracieusement. Harry la suivit longtemps du regard avant qu'un grand duc proche de lui le fasse sursauter. Il sortit alors aussi rapidement de ses songes qu'il en était rentré et s'écria :

Merde Rogue !

Et il partit en courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard qui pullulaient d'étudiants comme lui en retard pour leur premier cour.

Harry pensa alors, qu'eux au moins n'avaient pas Rogue qui les attendait à la porte de son cachot. Dans sa course contre le temps Harry ne fit pas attention à un groupe de 6iéme année qui rentrait calmement dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick.

Mais lui par contre ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'une grande partie de la gent féminine qui le regardait avec envie ainsi que de Ginny et Lise.

Celles-ci étaient justement en train de parler de lui. En effet, Lise avait questionné sa nouvelle amie à propos du comportement d'Harry. Celle-ci lui raconta brièvement les événements des deux dernières années. Malgré que le directeur lui en avait déjà touché deux ou trois mots Lise fut quand même ébranlée en pensant à tout ce que Harry avait du enduré.

Et oui, dit Ginny c'est affreux mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit cela qui préoccupe Harry. Les seuls sans doute au courant doivent être Mione et mon frère.

Mais Ginny se trompait on pouvait aussi compter pour cela sur Dumbledore et sur leur chère directrice de maison.

Malgré le temps record que fit Harry pour parcourir les couloirs du château. Il arriva devant une porte close.

Et, merde ca commence mal ! Murmura t-il.

Mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas aussi murmurer que cela car dès qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur un professeur Rogue qui paraissait aux anges de voir son élève dans cette situation ; et qui dit toujours avec sa voix mielleuse et remplie de sarcasmes :

Et oui Mr Potter, comme à vos habitudes. J'espère que cela ne finira pas de même à la fin de votre année. Ferez-nous l'honneur d'entrer mon cher, nous étions justement en train de parler d'une potion qui vous serez grandement utile.

Harry rentra sous les regards amusés des Serpentards présents et sur celui désolé d'Hermione. Alors qu'Harry se dirigea à ses cotés, il entendit son professeur donné la sentence :

Cela ferra donc 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Alors qu'Harry prenait une tête horrifier face au dix points supplémentaires aux vingts habituels, Rogue se permit de préciser :

Vingts pour votre retard et les dix autres pour grossièreté en classe.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'exclamer sur le fait qu'il n'était pas en classe lors de cette dite grossièreté qu'il fut coupé par un coup de coude de la part de sa voisine qui lui coupa le souffle. Mais Rogue sembla pourtant deviné sa requête et ajouta finalement :

Vous n'étiez peut-être pas dans ma salle de classe Potter mais vous deviez y être, donc cela est tout comme.

Après avoir lancé un regard outré à sa voisine pour la rudesse de son coup. Harry observa le tableau pour y découvrir la potion du jour. La potion de self-control,

Il se fout de ma gueule glissa t-il à Hermione.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un regard appuyé lui signifiant clairement qu'elle comptait bien travailler.

Les deux amis furent enfin libérés du cachot après deux heures impossibles selon Harry et très instructives selon celui d'Hermione, mais tout de même avec vingts autre points de perdu pour Gryffondor.

Ils rejoignirent alors Ron devant la classe de DCFM pour deux autres heures de pur supplice selon les deux amis.

En sortant le trio se dirigea calmement mais avec envie vers la grande salle où les attendait un repas bien mérité.

Franchement quelle idée de nous faire étudier les vampires, s'exclama en chemin Harry, il veut vraiment nous prouver qu'il en est un !

En effet, durant tout le cours, au mieux de prendre d'utiles notes les deux garçons s'étaient efforcés de réunir tous les points communs entre leur cher professeur et ces monstres de l'ombre.

Ne fait pas cet air de condamné Mione, dit son petit ami, je t'assures que nous avons toutes les preuves valables.

Alors que les deux tachaient de trouver un dernier point à leur chef d'œuvre. Hermione les coupa pour demander à Harry :

Où est tu vraiment aller ce matin Harry pour arriver si en retard ?

Ron devint alors beaucoup plus sérieux et se tourna aussi vers Harry.

C'est bon ne faites pas cette tête j'ai juste envoyé une lettre à Rém, dit celui-ci légèrement énervé par le comportement inquisiteur de ses deux amis.

Mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne, s'exclama Hermione.

Exact, mais Dumbledore à informer certaines personnes qui la connaissaient bien, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Et me regardez pas comme ça je fais encore ce que je veux !

Sur ce il se dirigea rageur vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à la droite de Neville.

Tu n'aurais pas du l'accuser comme ça, tu sais bien qu'il n'irait pas contre l'avis de Dumbledore.

Oui c'est vrai, mais il me fait peur, il faudra bien qu'il si fasse.

Se faire à quoi ? Demanda alors Ginny qui venait d'entendre la dernière phrase de son amie ainsi que Lise.

V**oilà je sais que c'est court mai je ferait mieux la prochaine fois. Pleaze review n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et sur ce que vous voyez pour la suite les idées sont les bienvenue..**

**Mais surtout Pleaaaazzzz Reviewer….**

**Lizou**


	7. Note de l'auteur cad moi

**Dsl pour les quelques personnes qui suivent de prés ou de loin cette fic ya pas de nouveaux chap pour l'instand **

**meme si je vais essayer de faire ca pour bientôt..**

**J'ai juste corriger les 6 premiers chap en ajoutant certaines choses **

**Aller lir.... **

**Et pout les autre n'hésiter pas pour des reviewssss….**

**Lizou**


End file.
